world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020614doiraura
galactoidArrival GA began pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:23 -- 11:23 GA: hi aura 11:23 GA: howve ya been? 11:24 TC: I've been great Doir (or is it Dina?) 11:25 GA: well, right now, chillin as doir, hehe 11:25 GA: i just wanted to inform ya about libby's situation, and maybe borrow your handcuffs 11:25 TC: Whats the situation? (and why would it require my cuffs!?) 11:25 GA: er, libby might be leaving and not helping us anymore soon, so we're all gonna have to work together even harder if we wanna win 11:26 GA: ...and the cuffs because justice 11:26 TC: oh no! 11:27 TC: Why would she leave so suddenly? (did something happen?) 11:27 GA: im not quite sure, really 11:27 GA: sami and balish and maybe null had something to do with it though 11:28 GA: not really sure whats going on but yeah, its not good 11:28 TC: I see (I will have to inquire them each at some point) but what is the justice aspect of the situation? (have yet to see one) 11:29 GA: well, handcuffs could be helpful in alchemy, and also for criminal interrogations, and all of that stuff 11:31 TC: Sure, I have a pair (did plenty of cuff alchemy myself not too long ago) but in return, mind posing for a photo? (I've been trying to get the whole team) 11:31 GA: oh hell yes 11:31 GA: do you want a doir photo, or a dina photo? 11:32 GA: ooh, or maybe take photos of the transformation? 11:32 -- tiredCaligrapher TC pulls out her Captchacam -- 11:32 -- galactoidArrival GA strikes a pose. -- 11:32 TC: hehe both of course! 11:33 -- tiredCaligrapher TC takes multiple pics -- 11:33 -- galactoidArrival GA transforms, continuing to strike poses. -- 11:33 -- tiredCaligrapher TC continues impromtu photoshoot -- 11:33 -- galactoidArrival GA is a professional model as far as Aura can tell. The best at posing. -- 11:35 -- tiredCaligrapher TC stores the printed cards -- 11:35 TC: and now we just have to wait for them to develop 11:35 GA: heheheheh, id like to see them when theyre done 11:36 TC: untill then I think you've earned these 11:36 -- tiredCaligrapher TC hands Dina a set of Hand Cuffs -- 11:36 GA: yay, thanks 11:36 TC: oh and cant forget these (dont lose them) 11:36 -- tiredCaligrapher TC give Dina Handcuff Keys -- 11:37 GA: ah, yeah, heheh definitely wouldnt want to lose these 11:38 GA: so, are you and nate a thing now? 11:38 -- galactoidArrival GA 's eyebrows wiggle furiously. -- 11:39 -- tiredCaligrapher TC is taken aback at doirs bluntness and feels her cheeks flushing -- 11:40 -- galactoidArrival GA continues her eyebrow dance. -- 11:40 TC: y-yeah, I guess we are (though we haven't really done anything yet) 11:40 GA: heheh but you did fall in the romance fountain, that counts 11:41 GA: that fountain is basically the key to starting a relationship 11:41 TC: hehe I guess that is true 11:42 TC: have you found anyone YOU want to fall in a fountain with? (eye wiggles) 11:42 -- galactoidArrival GA turns to the side, face turning red. -- 11:43 GA: we've already fallen in the fountain together, heheheheh 11:43 -- tiredCaligrapher TC tries wiggling eyebrows but only succeds in squinting repeatedly -- 11:44 GA: alright, ill tell- its seriad, one of the trolls, she has antler horns 11:45 TC: Well good for you (Its nice to see everyone getting into relationships) 11:45 GA: yeah... 11:46 GA: though actually, i think romantic relationships might be why libby wont help us anymore 11:46 GA: like, i think balish did something wrong maybe 11:47 TC: Right, I do recall them having some sort of romance (Though I thought they suited eachother quite well) 11:47 GA: i did too, but balish has cancer or something which noone wants to tell me about which is breaking them apart maybe 11:48 TC: I wonder what he (or she) could have done? (I wonder if Balish would tell me if I asked?) 11:48 GA: no dont ask balish he could be dying or something 11:49 TC: if he's dying, maybe I could Life him back to health (like I did with Scarlet) 11:49 GA: yeah or maybe we should just let them figure it out 11:51 TC: nonsense, I'm going to go find him now (if this Libby issue is as serious as I fear, I'd rather know whats going on) 11:51 GA: alright, well, good luck with that 11:51 GA: see ya later, aura 11:52 TC: later -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:52 --